The New Girl
by hoplessromantic1234
Summary: When a new girl comes to school Santana falls head over heels for her instantly which is new to her. But will the new girl like her more than a friend? (Really bad at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

_Please give your reviews, questions and comments. First full fan fiction let me know if I should continue this story!_

CHAPTER 1

You don't understand the definition of boring till your English teacher is going on a rant about teens being impulsive and how Romeo and Juliet where to young to know what love is. But when things get boring you always got to make it more exciting, so I decided to interrupt her mid rant. "Ms. I think you're the who doesn't know anything about love. Ask anyone and they know that William Shakespeare was writing about undying true love that not everyone experiences, he could have traded teenagers with adults and it would have the same message. I believe and anyone correct me if i'm wrong but your just bitter about your own non-existing love life, so you think that no one knows about love because you can't seem to find it." The look on Ms. Rittens face was priceless, before she could say anything back the door opened and the guidance counselor walked in and said that there was a new student joining our class.

The new girl walked in and I think I know how romeo felt when he first saw Juliet, wow that was by far the corniest thought I have ever had. But it's the truth this girl is by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, long blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and don't even get me started on those legs.

Next thing I know someone punches me in the arm taking me out of the trans this girl has got me in "What the hell Puckerman?!" I practically growl at him. "Woah Lezpez chill, but damn that girl is fine!" he smirks throwing the girl a wink. The blonde shifts uncomfortably in place. "Back off her she obviously doesn't find that squirrel on your head attractive". Puck is like my brother, love him but he can annoy the living shit out of me. He's about to say something but I give him the famous Lopez glare and he crosses his arms like a two year old and lays back on his chair. Then smirks and says "Who doesn't want some of the puckasaurus, but I can obviously see you want all of that hot blonde action for yourself so I guess i'll lay off!"

I just glare at him till I hear Ms. Ritten start speaking again "Everyone quiet down! This is Brittany Pierce and she's new here so I expect you all to be nice" starring at me when she said the last part. " you can take a seat behind Santana." I have a mental happy dance but before I can actually turn around and introduce myself properly Ms. Ritten suddenly remembers what I said before Brittany came in. "By the way Ms. Lopez don't think I forgot about your little comment from before and if you think..." Before she keeps going I interrupt her again "I was just voicing my opinion Ms. and coach Sylvester doesn't allow detentions for Cheerios. Also I don't believe anyone in this class would disagree with me either so yea." Right as I finish my sentence the bell rings, I turn around ready to introduce myself but she's already gone.

I haven't been able to find the mysterious blonde since first period to say i'm frustrated is an understatement. I walk into my last period class early and don't even realize that the blonde I have been thinking about is talking to Mr. Schuester till class is about to start. Then I remembered the only open seat is behind me again, just cant mess up my chance this time.

Once everyone quiets down Mr. Schuester says theirs a new project, we have to make an item from one Spanish country and but we can partner up. I honestly think this is the luckiest I've gotten in a while. I turn around quickly so I don't miss my chance, but I didn't expect her eyes to be so mesmerizing. Damn this girl is getting me softer by the minute.

"I uuhh" fuck I sound like an idiot. She just giggles, damn that giggle. Wait. No. Concentrate. " I um sorry. I'm Santana Lopez nice to meet you." She smiles and says " Brittany S. Pierce not be be confused with Britney Spears." Say something! "Of course not, your prettier." I wink at her. Blushing she says "Aren't you just a charmer." That's how we do in Lima Heights got her blushing and everything, one point for Lopez! "What can I say, but I was wondering do you want to be my partner for the project?" She smiles and nods her head then grabs my arm and writes her number.

"We can work on it tomorrow just call me or text me but if Lord Tubbington texts you i'm sorry, i always tell him he needs to ask but he never listens." Wait who's Lord Tubbington?! Why question it right now she said yes, so I just wink and say "Okay great i'll call you tonight but only if you promise me a non-school related hang out." The bell rings but I wait for an answer she laughs and says "We'll see, don't get ahead of yourself now shorty." winks then practically struts outs out the door. Yup definitively better than Brittney Spears!

_Thank you for reading i'm going to try to post another chapter soon! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you guys like this chapter!_

CHAPTER 2

"Lousy all of you! You think that load of crap is going to win us nationals, well think again! Tomorrow better be better than this or you're running because obviously you can't even handle simple routines!" Coach yells. " Hit the locker room I can't stand even looking at you!"

After practice Quinn gives me a ride home. "Have you heard about the new girl?" I look at her curiously "Uh no what about her?" "I heard she was a dancer like professional! So I was thinking that we can recruit her for the Cheerios and by we I mean you because you love me so much! Please" she pouts "Ew first of all never pout again like ever, and yea sure no problem I'll call her tonight." Her eyes go wide "OMG no you didn't! You totally ruined our chance, why do you always sleep with everyone Santana I told you before that.." I cut her off mid-sentence "Wait what! I didn't sleep with her, she's my Spanish partner for a new project." She looks confused now. "I don't think that's going to be very productive, if you get into her pants then..." "I'm not going to sleep with her, she's not like the rest of the girls in our school. I mean yeah she's beautiful but she's not bitchy and a slut."

Quinn gave me a double take "You like her!" I glare at her "No I don't like people" she smirks "Fine but I'll be saying 'I told you so' when you're dating, then when you guys get married, and have kids!" " You're such a dork, but i'm honestly struggling with my feeling for her. I've never really felt this way before, she gets me all nervous and shit. Like today I stuttered since when the hell do I Santana Lopez stutter!" Quin pulls into my driveway cracking up.

"You got it bad but tell me how the phone call goes S" I just roll my eyes "Bye Q" After I take a shower I stare at the sticky note where I re-wrote Brittany's number. Should I text her? No I told her I would call her but what if she's busy? What if this the Lord Tubbington person thing picks up? Okay that's it I'm calling her I got to stop being such a wimp.

I dial her number into my phone and call her "With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under.." Of course "Hello?" She actually answered "Anyone there?" This is not happening again. "I uhhh hey its uhh Santana um Lopez" "Who" See she doesn't even remember me "Oh um from your English and Spanish class" All I hear is giggling from the other end."I know I just like messing with you" Booyah! She remembers. "Well aren't you just a comedian?" "Duhh I'm like THE comedian."

"Yea yea but all seriousness I need to ask you something well two things actually." "Sure what's up buttercup?" "First thing do you want to work on the project tomorrow around 6 my house? Second do you want to join the Cheerios because I heard you were a really good dancer and did you put any thought into the question I asked earlier" "Yea that's perfect, and have you been stalking me?" "Umm no I just heard from a friend and I uhh" Once again all I hear is laughing from the other end. "I'm just messing with you but yea I would love to join and by the way that's three things you asked. But I don't know you have any reason why I should say yes?"

Damn this girl is good."Well I got a long list but I guess I'll shorten it up for you." "Don't I feel special" " You should I only do this for people I like, oh I mean like uh sooo reason number one is I'm funny. Reason number dos who can resist me, and lastly you know you want to so why deny it." "Haha Well aren't you a cocky one huh? But how can I argue with those reasons?" "So is that a yes?" There's a long silence " I umm I have to go San...tana I'll talk to you tomorrow. Have unicorn filled dreams goodnight." The calls ends so fast I couldn't reply. "Fuck what the hell went wrong?"

The next day Quinn picked me up for school so we could talk."So she just hung up right away, and you didn't leave anything out right?" "I told you everything Q, what did I do?" "It sounded like everything was going fine maybe she has a boyfriend or she actually had to go, relax. You're doing the project today right?" "Yeah why" "Just discreetly ask her then and try not to get into her pants" I slapped her arm "Oh shut up and I will thanks Q you're kinda the best" She rolls her eyes "Please I know I am!"

Once we get to school I hurry up and get to class so I can talk to her. Course no one's here yet, surprising the next person to walk in is Puckerman. "Yoo what's up Lopez" I roll my eyes. "Fuck off" "Glad to see you to!" "You know I'm happy to see you in a way." I tease. "But um can I actually talk to you about something later?" He asks. "I told you once and I'll tell you again Puck I'm not into that. Strictly girls remember"

I hear giggling behind me right when I say that. Ugh fuck my life , of course that's the parts she hears. "It not that, but you know if you ever get tired of girls I'm always here" he jokes but he his usual smirk isn't quite there "We can talk during lunch just try not to think about it till then, okay?" He forces a smile "Yeah, thanks Santana"

When I turn around I see Brittany smirking at me "You heard what he said huh?" "Yea but I already knew" "Oh yeah, by who?" I ask curiously "Well word on the street is that you 'messed around with more than half the girls in our school' not my words other peoples" Fuck that's probably why she hung up last night. " Uh Damn that's not completely wrong, um can we talk about it tonight?" I ask with a pleading look. "Oh. They weren't lying, yea I guess we can talk about it later" She says but I can't tell how she feels about it, before I can ask her class starts.

The day goes by painfully slow. I go behind the bleachers to find Puck, he definitely doesn't look like his normal self. "Hey don't think to hard, I can practically see the smoke coming out your head" He look up and half smiles. "So don't hate me when I tell you this" he says nervously as I sit next to him. "Noah you can tell me anything, even if I get mad I'll always be here for you." He keeps looking down "I may have um" "May have what?" He says something I can't quite make out."What?"

_ TBC! What do you think Puck did? Hoped you guys liked it, please leave any reviews, comments or suggestions! Thank you for reading I'll try to post the next chapter soon! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with practices, games, and midterms coming up. Hope you guys like this chapter I promise the next chapter by Sunday! Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

He starts to speak still looking at the ground. " I may have a crush on someone." I gave him the weirdest look " How is that bad, congratulations Puckerman finally going to settle down. So who is it?" Still looking at the ground he says" Brittany.." Wait hold up. "Pierce?" I say angrily. He just nods his head. " What the fuck puck?! You said you would back off." He finally looks up at me and I give him a death glare. " I may have also told her about your reputation and how badly you treat girls." "Wow. Okay, guess I'm done here before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

I don't go to my next class, instead I head to the locker room change into my gym clothes and run the track to get my mind off everything. I have to figure out a way to get Brittany to like me and show her I'm not like everyone make me out to be before Puck tries something on her. I finally head back to the locker room after an hour of running. I jump in the shower, when I'm getting out I hear a noise so I grab a towel and check. I hear someone crying and walk over to see who it is. I see Brittany with red eyes and tears running down her face. "Hey Brit. You okay?" She looks up and her eyes go wide. "I um yea sorry I didn't think anyone was in here." She suddenly looks down after starting at me, I look down and realize that I'm only in a towel. "How about I go get dressed and we talked about it?" She just nods her head. I run to my locker and change in record breaking time. I sit back down with her on the bench.

"I know you haven't known me that long but you can tell me anything or even if you just need someone to get your mind off of stuff I'll be there in a flash." She gives you a small smile "Thank you but can we talk about it tonight?" "Yea of course, but for now how about we ditch school for the rest of the day since we only have one period left, and I'll buy you some ice cream to cheer you up?" She smiles widely "Who can say no to ice cream." Bo-yah! Play it cool. " There's that pretty smile." Her face turns red. "Um I got to go tell coach we can't make today's practice because I'm teaching you the try out routines and you will be ready for Friday" She looks confused "Wait why?" "So we can hang out today and tomorrow I'll teach you it so you can do it for Friday. Ill meet you by the field in 15 minutes, okay?" " Sounds good."

Once I convince Coach I head out to the field. I wait a couple minutes to see if Brittany will show up. Damn I totally got stood up. I start to head to the parking lot when I hear someone calling after me. "Santana! Sorry I got lost it's a big school." "It's fine um my car is just over there." Once we both get into the car I turn up the radio. "She looks so perfect standing there.." As I'm going to change it Brittany grabs my hand."I like this song." She starts to sing and dance in her seat and I can't help but stare at her. "San keep your eyes on the road!"My face goes red and I turn back to the road. "I uhh sorry it's just.." She laughs at my lack of words. "Cat got your tongue?" "Hey watch it or we wont get ice cream Missy, but I was trying to say that you have a really pretty voice." It's her turn to blush. "Thanks" We just listen to music the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence.

Once we pull in Brittany finally talks. " I don't have any money on me, I'll pay you back its just I didn't know.." I cut her off. "I invited you, so I'm paying and your not paying me back. No argument." She just smiles. After we get our ice cream we sit down in a booth and talk about random things, but every time she talks I end up staring at her for a little bit to long and she catches me. "Okay do I have ice cream on my face or something?" "Um no sorry." I blush again I swear this is the most I have blushed all my life. Change the subject. "Can I take you somewhere?" She looks hesitant but finally says yes.

We head back to the car, when we get in I notice her staring at me this time. She quickly looked away though, before I can say something about it she says something. "Your not taking me somewhere to kill me right? Because I'm to young." "Damn it you figured out my plan, your just to smart for me." "Oh yea I'm a genius gosh didn't you know?" "I had a feeling. But were here." She looks at you with a confused look. "We have to walk for like a minute to get there do you mind?" "As long as you don't kill me." I stick out my pinky. "I promise." She smiles and wraps her pinky around mine we stay like that looking at each for a while. Once I let go we are still looking into each other eyes. She breaks eye contacts first and coughs. "So are you going to show me this mysterious place or not?" "Yea uh lets go."

She had to feel something right I wasn't the only one? We go through a little path that leads us to the mystery place. Her eyes go wide and after starting at it for a while she finally speaks. "This place is gorgeous! The water is so clear to and that water fall oh my god!" "Yea I like to come here a lot." "How'd you find it?" "When I was younger me and my father use to come here, your the only person I have brought here now that I think about it. I usually come here to think and get away from the world for a while." Once I realize I told her all of that I blush hard. I start to walk over to the edge of the lake and sit down, she sits down right next to me. "Why." Is all she asks. "Why what?" "Why did you bring me here? Why do you flirt with me? Why do you act like I'm different then all those other girls?"

I feel like theirs a knot in my throat. "Because you are different. There's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything from a stupid dream I had to my biggest fears. You knock my walls down with just your smile and it scares me." I try to read how she's feeling but it's so hard. After what seems like an hour of silence she finally says something. "I know how you feel honestly,but I'm more scared of you breaking my heart. The reason I was crying earlier is because my Ex Boyfriend called asking for me back. He cheated on me so many times and broke my heart so many times. I just can't go through that again and I can't help but feel like I'm being pulled towards you and I'm so scared."

At this point she's crying again so I reach for her and hold her in my arms. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear trying to relax. Once she calms down I lift her chin up and make sure she's looking into my eyes."I can't promise you I wont hurt you because I'm an idiot and I suck at feeling, but I'll promise you to try so hard to not hurt you and give you everything you deserve. Even though you deserve the world."

She smiles slightly. "I don't think your an idiot." "You would be the only person that thinks that." "Well you are weird and a loser but not an idiot." She laughs. "Oh yea huh? You still think you're comedian, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to run." She laughs but gets up and starts running by the edge of the water. "1..2..5" I yell out "Not far!" "Who ever said I was far" I finally catch up to her and wrap my arms around her and twirl her. I still have my arms around her when I put her down. My heart is racing and I look down at her lips and she blushes and looks at the ground. I lift her chin up a little and stare into her eyes, she looks up at my eyes then my lips. Slowly we both lean in, I can feel her breath on mine but before our lips meet...

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you guys think! Please review and let me know any suggestions!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_I know its Monday (12a.m) but just act like it's Sunday because I tried to get this Chapter done by yesterday like I promised , I hope you like it! :) Please leave your reviews, suggestions, and comments please_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I feel needles go through my body as I fall in the water, as I re-surface all I hear is laughing. "Oh you think that's funny huh?" I say as I climb backup to the grass. I pull her into a hug soaking her. "No go away, you're so cold!" She pouts. "Okay okay just don't pout anymore." She laughs "HA I knew it would work on you!" "Yea yea don't get use to it missy." "We should get back to the car you lips are turning blue." We walk back to the car, turn up the heater and sit there in a comfortable silence. She finally speaks up  
>"I know we almost kissed but I think we should slow down. Not that I don't want to kiss you it's just I need to watch out for my heart this time." "Yeah no, I understand. Should we head back though it's getting late and I don't want you parents thinking you got kidnapped" She giggles. "Yea sure, I'm just happy you didn't kill me." "Oh hush like I would actually be able to kill you." The rest of the ride we both sang and jammed out.<p>

I pull into her driveway and she turns and pouts. "Hey what's wrong?"She looks down a little. "It's just this is the most fun I've had in a long time and I'm sad it's over." I lift her chin up a little so she's looking in my eyes. "Trust me where going to have a lot fun way better than today. Actually talking about fun next weekend there's a carnival and I was um maybe wondering... If you uhh would want to go?" Damn what is up with this stuttering. She laughs. "I would love to I might ask someone in my class I guess." She says with a smirk. "Would you like to go to the carnival with me?" "As a date?" She asks. "Wouldn't have it any other way." I wink. She blushes but quickly recovery's and says "I guess I'll let you know." With a wink and a kiss on the cheek she gets out and walks to her door. If she turns around I have a chance. Please turn around! She finally turns around and waves before going inside. I do a little happy dance in my seat and head home.

When I get to my house I jump on my bed remembering the almost kiss, but I then remember that Puck likes her. This is so fucked, once I finally find someone that I actually like of course he begins to like her. So I call the one person I know I can go to. "Santana are you here to say how amazing Brittany is because it's adorable but compared to my non-existing love life it sucks." "What no, I mean she is amazing and all kinds of ways. But Puck likes Brittany and he knew I was into her and I have no idea what to do?" "Alright S relax maybe it will all blow over and if anything we will think of a really good plan, okay?" "Alright yea your right I just need to relax a little." "Have you talked to Brittany?" I end up telling her everything that happened earlier that day. She freaks and gives me a speech about me that I have to make the carnival as romantic as possible.

I wake up the next morning with a new found confidence and energy, I have to show Brittany that I'm not like the other people she dated. So instead of going with Quinn I hop into my car earlier than usual and head to Lima Bean. I pass a floral shop walking out of Lima Bean and make a quick stop and head to school. As I walk into school I see Brittany by her locker and smile instantly. "Hey Brit-Brit." She turns around and smiles. "Brit-Brit huh?" I blush. "I'm sorry if you don't-" "No, I like it San." She says emphasizing her new nickname for me. "So um I brought you a hot chocolate because you don't seem like a coffee girl and a chocolate chip muffin."

She smiles widely, and hugs me tightly. "Thank you so much San you have no idea what this means to me, and you guessed right I hate coffee plus chocolate chip is my favorite!" I suddenly remember the flower in my hand. "Oh yea I almost forgot something." "What is it" She asks curiously. I hand her a single yellow rose with red tips. "When I was getting all this from Lima Bean I saw this flower, and I don't know I uhh guess I thought you might liked it.." I say looking down. She lifts up my chin and kissing me on the cheek. "I absolutely love it, someone hasn't done any of this for me in a while. Actually I've never had anyone do this for me." "Well you shouldn't thank me, people should do this for someone as amazing and perfect as you all the time." She smiles a little. "Far from perfect." "Not to me." The bell rings. "Can I walk you to class m'lady?" She giggles. "We have the same class right now." "Shh just let it happen, so may I." I bow and she laughs. "I would really like that."

During lunch I had to talk to coach about new routines, new members and about a who's "slacking" on the team. Heading to the cafeteria I see Puck talking to Brittany and she looks slightly uncomfortable but smiles. Then Puck leans in and kisses her she tries to fight it but he still keeps kissing her, I run over to them and push him off of her. "Back off Puckerman obviously she doesn't want to kiss you!" "How do you know you're not her!" He says as he pushes me. "I swear on everything I love if you put another hand on her I will make sure you never have kids!" I growl. He puts his hands up. "So scary Lezpez" He pushes me again and walks toward Brittany, but I turn him around and punch him square in his nose.

He tackles me to the ground and hits me in my ribs not going to lie he's got a pretty good punch and I defiantly felt it. But I flip him over and keep punching him he lands a few good shot, but I stop once I hear one voice say "Santana stop please." I got up wincing from the pain in my ribs but Puck defiantly looks worse than me. "Common let's go get you cleaned up." I follow her with out saying a word, we enter the bathroom and she tells me to sit as she gets out a small med kit from her backpack. "I'm sorry." I say looking down.

She grabs a alcohol wipe and puts in on the cut on my eye brow. "Why are you saying sorry?" " I got carried away I shouldn't have reacted that way I was just angry that he thought he could just force himself on you, and then he kept pushing me and I kinda lost it" I can't meet her eyes so I just look down she lifts my head up and puts a bandage on me, then just stares in my eyes. "I can't stand violence, I'm not going to lie but I should thank you. You basically fought for me but please don't do it again I don't like seeing you all hurt." " I can't promise but I'll try." "Can I get a look at your ribs?" I already know there pretty bruised and I don't want her to see it.

"There fine." "Bull I saw him hit your ribs and trust me they weren't soft punches." I take off my shirt and she stares at me my abs and my boobs a little till she see's my ribs. Her fingers lightly graze over them and she places a soft kiss to them."I'm sorry." I lift up her head. "Hey it's not your fault trust me I use to get into so many fights this is nothing." I dance a little trying to show her I was fine but in reality it hurt like hell."See I'm all good!" She smiles softly and hugs me. We stand like this for what felt like hours.  
>"You're on the team by the way." "What?" "The cheerios, coach looked at your dancing tapes she found online she said you can start Monday." " Good because I'm going to say you're teaching me routines but you're just going to get better, okay?" "But Britt-" "No arguments you're getting better before you cheer again. I'm taking you home and your resting for at least 3 days." She says sternly. "Yes ma'm!" I salute. " Oh hush you loser! But I was wondering if maybe you would want to sleep over tomorrow since it will be Friday. We can watch movies, eat ice cream and you can finally meet Lord Tubbington. Please Sanny!" She pouts. "You and that pout you can probably take over the world just by using it." She smiles. "So is that a yes?!" "I would love to come Britt."<p>

She brings me home and makes sure I'm all safe and laying down then kisses my forehead and leaves. I think about everything that happened today from giving Brittany a flower to the fight to the sleepover invitation. I came up with the conclusion that this girl will be the death of me.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter isn't the best but I still hope you guys liked it. Btw that episode Friday I may have died slightly it was so cute, and Santana's rant I was dead. Can't wait till the wedding! But please leave your reviews, suggestions, or comments please! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry for not posting earlier I've had mid-terms all week and I actually had to use two day to do this chapter instead of one. I promise the next chapter will be up by my next Monday. Hope you like this chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Well you have had a very eventful day but I hope you know we are getting revenge on Puck." "Oh yea but we got to seriously think through like a good prank or series of pranks!" "Definitely but I ship you and Brittany so hard." "Wanky! But wait what does ship mean?" "Have you been living in a cave?!" "Yea you haven't seen it yet?" I say sarcastically. "Oh shut up but shiping two people is saying that you think they would make a good couple. But in my case you guys would make THE perfect couple." "Okay Quinny stop fangirling so much." "Fine but what are you going to do at the sleep over." "What do you mean?" "Are you going to make a move, if you know what I mean?" "Actually no, I respect her wanting to take it slow but I wouldn't be against a good cuddle session." "Fine but when something does happen you're telling me every little detail!" Whatever you say but I'm heading to bed Q I'm exhausted and My ribs are killin." "Alright Goodnight S feel better!." I hang up the phone and try to get some rest but that was nearly impossible.

I wake up the next morning still feeling shitty but nothing a good cup of coffee can't fix. I get to school some how early and everyone is talking about the fight and next thing I know I have a camera in my face. "Is it true you got in a fight with Puck about the new blonde girl? And is it also true that so called blonde is just another heart to break? " "Fuck off Jew fro not in the mood maybe you can bother Berry I hear she's looking for other Jewish lawn gnomes to join her in a new clan she's creating. Or maybe you can just shove that camera up your ass, how about that?" I say and walk away.

I feel someone standing really close and I'm about to flip till I smell the now familiar and very intoxicating smell of Brittany. She wraps her arms around me from behind. "Good morning bea.. Sanny, although I saw your little flip out on JBI you okay hun?" "Definitely a good morning now, and yea he just got to take his huge nose out of everyone's business. I swear him and Rachel are twins." I feel her laugh against me. "That's mean San." " I'm just keeping it real. Can we stay like this the rest of the day?" "No, because then we wouldn't have our sleepover." "True, wouldn't want that to happen." I say as the warning bell goes off and she let's go of me. "We should go to class don't need another reason for Ms. Ritten to hate me." I say.

I somehow made it home without killing anyone. Once I get into my room I hurry up and pack somethings for the Britt's house and run back down the stair to my car. Once I start to drive I realize how nervous I am. What if I do something and she hates me. I just need to relax I AM SANTANA MARIE LOPEZ and I got this. Before I can actually knock I get engulfed in a hug. "Hey San! I'm so excited, we can watch movies and oh yea my mom is baking cookies!" I smile at her excitement which makes me less nervous. "I can't wait."

Wait shit I have to meet her mom. Parents hate me but Britt is important so guess I got to step up the Lopez charm. "Common San I want to introduce you to my mom." We walk into the kitchen and a older lady in her early 40's that looks almost identical to Brittany is standing there. "Mom this is Santana, Santana this is my mom." She says happily. " Brittany there's no way she's your mother she has to be your older sister." Her mom laughs "We got a charmer, Brittany's told me a lot about you Santana." Brittany blushes deeply. "All good thing I hope." I say. " Definitely good thing she can go on about you for days about you." "MOM!" "I'm just saying the truth." "Okay we are heading upstairs now." Brittany say and grabs my hand dragging me up the stairs into her room. Her room is exactly how I would picture it, colorful and fun yet homey. "Sorry about my mom." I laugh. "No need to apologize I like to hear that I'm talked about." I say as I wink.

"Oh hush so what movie movie do you want to watch?" "Your house you pick." "How about Lion King?" she asks excitedly. "Sounds perfect." I say. She runs over to her movie collection by her T.V and puts the movie then hops on the bed and gets under the blanket. I don't want to just invite my self on her bed so I stand the awkwardly."San what are you doing? Come on and lay down the movie is about to start." I lay down next to her and the movie starts, both of us keep stealing glances when it starts. When the part where Mufasa is about to die she comes closer to me and puts her face in my neck. At this point My heart is racing a mile per minute.

"Hey what's wrong." "I don't like this part it makes me sad." She says against my neck. I put my arms around her and rub her back. "It's over Britt-Britt." "Thank you." She says but doesn't move just puts her head on my chest so she can see the T.V. She can definitely hear my heart beat now, her closeness is making it hard for me to concentrate on the movie. Before I know it the movie is over but neither of us move, we stay in a comfortable silence. "Your heart beat has been racing this entire time." She says breaking the silence. I feel my cheeks heat up. "I uhh sorry." I mumble. She grabs my hand and puts it on her chest where her heart is and to my surprise it's racing just as fast as mine. "Don't be embarrassed you have the same affect on me." She says. "How are you so beautiful?" I blurt out. She blushes hard and replies "I'm really not but thanks though." I lift her chin up and look into her eyes and say "I'm completely serious." with a smile.

We stay like that for a while till we're interrupted by her mom yelling to us that the cookies are done. After we grab some milk and cookies we head back to her room and sit on the floor. "How are your ribs?" she asks. "There better, you didn't know I'm practically indestructible?" "You're such a liar yesterday they were really bruised, I can only imagine them now." She says with concern. "I'm like the female Hercules I don't get hurt ." "Oh yea so I guess this won't hurt?" "What won-" I start to say but am cut off by a pain in my arm. "Ouch what was that for?!" I say while rubbing my arm. "Thought you where indestructible. What happened?" She laughs. "Oh you think that's funny, you have five seconds to run.. 1...2...5!" She almost reaches the door but I grab her and throw her on the bed and start tickling her. "Okay! Okay! I surrender!" "Say Santana is indestructible." "But my mom always told me not to lie." " We got a clever one huh?" I say as I start to tickle her again. "Fine! Santana is indestructible!" "That's what I thought." I suddenly realize I'm straddling her waist and I feel my checks heat up. I roll off of her to lay down right beside her and we both stare at the ceiling.

"Question game!" she says out of no where. "What?" I ask confused ."Can we play the question game? Pleassee" She pouts. "Yea just please stop with the pout." I laugh and look back up to the ceiling."Works every time! What's your favorite color?" "Red, what's yours?" "Green or blue." "What's your favorite animal?" "Ducks and you?" "Cheetahs by far, ducks are cute though." "When was your last relationship?" "That escalated about 2 years go freshman year." " What happened?" She asks curiously.

"Her name was Alexis we started dating in the beginning of the summer before freshman year. We dated for a while but one night I came over uninvited to surprise her and um she was with someone else. I ran out of the room and went home crying I was so shocked to be honest. The next day I went back because I wanted to know why, you know I thought we were fine. She told me I was a good fuck and that was all I was useful for. Also that she only dated me to get with the other guy and the other guy and did I mention there was one more guy I didn't know about. So I gave up on relationship basically and haven't had one since." "San I'm so sorry! You don't deserve any of that. Would you consider ever being in a relationship again?"

"It's alright Britt shit happens just got to move one like in Lion King the monkey said the past can hurt but you gotta learn and move on." She cuts me off "You're such a nerd!" "Psh no I'm not, but the answer to your question is absolutely and I'm hoping when I have one again it's with a certain beautiful blonde." "Tell me more about this blonde." She smiles widely. " She's a great dancer you should see this girls moves and her killer legs damn. She has the best laugh and smile that can brighten up someones day in second. And she has these gorgeous blue eyes that are bluer than the sky. But her personality has to be one of her best attributes, she's just a over all good person, and she's funny but can be serious when she needs to. She's by far the best person I'll ever meet in my life and I'm hoping she'll never leaves my life." I say without missing a beat and by the end of my sentence Brittany's face is beat red. "You really think those things about me?" She asks.

"Of course and I'll be the luckiest person when I get to call you mine one day, if you ever let me. But first we have to get through our first date next weekend." I say with a wink. "I can't wait for the date and for what will happen in the future between us." She says and hugs me. She pulls away slightly still leaving her arms around me, we are both leaning in. "MEOW" I jump back from the sound and turn to find the source of the sound, and there at the bottom of the bed laying down was the biggest cat I've ever seen in my entire 16 years of living."Oh my god what is that?" "Oh yea I wanted to introduce you two, this is Lord Tubbington." "Why is he so fat?" I ask seriously confused. "Shh you'll hurt his feelings, he's just a little big boned and he only eats human food." "My bad Lord T." I say as I go to pet him, he purrs and lays down next to me. "Sanny he likes you! He never likes my friends." "Well who can resist this?" I say with a wink. "Don't get to cocky now." She says with a laugh. "It's pretty late how about we go get some pizza from down stairs and go to bed?" "Sounds good to me"

Once we get settled into bed there a decent amount of space between us. "Hey San?" "What's up Britt?" "Never mind it's stupid um good night." I move a little closer to her. "Hey nothing you say can be stupid, what's wrong?" "I just wanted to know if I could cuddle with you... only if you want though." "Britt of course you don't need to ask if you want to cuddle with me." I put my arms out waiting for her to come over, she puts her head in my neck and a leg over me as I put my arms around her waist holding her. Not going to lie my heart is racing again and she can probably notice it. "Goodnight Sanny don't let the bed bugs bite oh yea and my heart is beating fast to." she says into my neck, I laugh but also feel a shiver down my spine from her breathing on my neck. "Sweet dreams Britt." I say as I kiss the top if her head.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave your comments, review and suggestions! Happy Birthday Heather Morris!Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Patriots all day! :D<em>


End file.
